Ryan's Thunderstorm
by Ron4
Summary: Slash. Ryan's got a secret....


**Ryan's Thunderstorm  
**_Chapter One: Scared of the Storm

* * *

_

A rainy Sunday evening found Ryan Atwood standing at the kitchen sink, staring out the window. He hated rainy days; they reminded him of his old life. He sighed and turned away from the depressing view, only to come face-to-face with Seth Cohen. They stood there for a moment, so close that Ryan could feel Seth's breath on his cheek, neither saying a word. Finally, Ryan slipped to the left and walked into the dining room. "I hate when you do that," Seth called after him.

Ryan didn't turn around. "Hmm?" Of course, he knew very well what Seth was talking about – his lack of vocality – but responding any other way would just ruin Seth's argument.

"That!" Seth said, following Ryan. "We've known each other for how long now? And still, you barely talk to me. Why can't you just trust me enough to have actual conversations? You've been in Newport forever, but sometimes I still feel like I hardly know you," Seth said, coming up behind him. He put a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "I just want to know you."

At that, Ryan turned around to face him. "This isn't a trust issue. Of course I trust you. You're my best friend." Seth could sense the level of annoyance in Ryan's voice starting to rise. But, Ryan had never come straight out and actually admitted that he considered Seth to be his best friend, and Seth felt a burst of excitement. So he decided to press the issue.

"So why do you do it?"

That's when Ryan snapped. "Don't worry about it, Seth. It's just how I am. I'm sorry that I don't talk enough for you." He gave Seth a glance – almost apologetic, but Seth couldn't be sure – and retreated to the living room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, still in the living room, thoughts were running through Ryan's head in the form of an argument. 

_Why don't you just confront him about it already?  
__Because I can't.  
__Why can't you?  
__Because he'll freak out.  
__How do you know how he'll react?  
__It's Seth.  
__What does that mean? Seth's understanding.  
__Not about this.  
__You never know until you try.  
__I don't want to make things awkward between us.  
__Seth doesn't let things get awkward.  
__Yes he does.  
__Well... true. But he won't let this be awkward._

Then Seth entered the room and sat down next to Ryan. "Look, man, I'm really sorry about before. I got carried away. It's none of my business," he shook his head. "I have a problem with opening my mouth before I think. I have a lot of problems actually. I've always been that way. I don't really know why though. I guess I just–" He stopped when he noticed Ryan giving him the patented half-amused, half-confused look. "What?"

"_I_ hate when _you_ do that," Ryan said softly.

"Do what?" Seth asked.

"Ramble." With that, Seth stared at Ryan, slightly openmouthed. He was about to say something before Ryan laughed. "I'm kidding. I think it's..." _**do** it! _Ryan's inner self was telling him as he paused, "...cute."He watched for Seth's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

Seth arched an eyebrow. "Cute? You're not turning into Luke's dad on me, are you Ryan?" He chuckled a little, but stopped when he noticed Ryan's brooding look begin to form. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just tired. I'm gonna go to bed," Ryan said. As he was getting up, a loud clap of thunder shook the house. Both boys jumped a little. They hurried over to the nearest window.

"Wow, it's really coming down now," Seth said. "You probably shouldn't go to the pool house."

"Seth, it's right there."

"So what. And," he said, looking at his watch, "it's only ten o'clock. Plus the parents are out of town until tomorrow morning. We can stay up late. Hang out."

Ryan gave him another glance from the corner of his eye. "I think I'm gonna go to the pool house." Seth continued protesting, following him all the way to the dining room. As soon as Ryan opened the door, however, the rain became almost deafening and he could barely see two feet in front of him. He shut the door. "Okay. Hanging out it is."

* * *

Three hours later, after endless rounds of video games, the power went out. "Great. Just great," Seth complained, tossing his controller towards the now dark TV. 

Ryan set his down calmly. "It's just a video game, Seth. We can always play later."

Seth looked at Ryan sheepishly, thankful that it was dark enough in the room so that Ryan couldn't see his expression. "No... uh... it's not that..."

"What is it then?"

"I'm... uh... I get scared during power outages..." Seth said awkwardly, embarrassedly.

Ryan gave him a sidelong glance. "You've never been scared of the dark before."

"I'm not scared of the dark. I just... don't like when the power's out _and _it's storming outside. Only the power's out, no problem. Just a storm, no problem. Both together, that's a problem," Seth admitted. "Don't tell anyone or I'll kick your ass."

The kicking his ass part made Ryan chuckle, but obviously he wouldn't tell anybody. "I'm not going to say anything, Seth. Don't worry."

"You're sleeping in my room with me tonight," Seth said matter-of-factly.

"That's news to me," Ryan said quietly.

"Seriously... I know this sounds gay, but I don't want to be alone right now," Seth said.

"Yeah... gay..." Ryan muttered.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Nothing. Let me find a flashlight and get a blanket and pillow," Ryan said, getting up.

* * *

Ryan was uncomfortably sprawled out on Seth's floor, trying to find a comfortable position. It wasn't happening. He signed, quiet enough so that Seth couldn't hear, and propped himself up to look at his sleeping friend. It had taken Seth forever to fall asleep, and it was definitely taking Ryan longer. Maybe because he couldn't stop thinking about before. 

Another extremely loud clap of thunder shook Ryan out of his thoughts, and Seth sat up. "Damn it, I just fell asleep, too. I hate storms." Ryan didn't answer. Seth looked over at him, barely able to discern where he was in the pitch black room. "Come here."

"I'm right here," Ryan responded.

"I know that. I mean, come here. In bed," Seth said.

"What?" Ryan swallowed.

Seth rolled his eyes, not that Ryan could see. "Not like that. I just..." He sighed. "Ryan, I get freaked out. I'm not going to put the moves on you or anything, don't worry. Even though you think I'm 'cute' and all."

"Shut it," Ryan mumbled. But he didn't move.

"Come here," Seth insisted. He scooted over one side of the bed so Ryan had room to join him. After a few more minutes of persuasion, Ryan finally gave up and climbed into bed with Seth. And only then were both of them able to fall asleep.

_To be continued..._


End file.
